Bait Permintaan Terakhir di Batas Ujung Hidupku
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Tidak henti-hentinya aku mencari adikku. Hingga rasa penasaran akan keadaan adikku kini berubah menjadi penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku dan siap menerkam jiwaku kapanpun ia mau... -for Bleach Vivariation Festival September. Hisana's POV! RnR please :D


_Lima tahun sudah usia pernikahan kami. Namun aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan dan mencari adikku. Hingga rasa __sesal dan penasaran akan keadaan adikku kini berubah menjadi penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku dan siap menerkam jiwaku kapanpun ia mau..._

~#~

_**Dislaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**_

_**For Bleach: Vivariation Festival. Study chara!**_

_**Wordcounts: 1786 (including prologue above), 1750 (tanpa prolog), sisanya catatan kecil, separator, dll.**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**Happy reading...**_

~#~

Hari ini adalah musim semi kelimaku di rumah besar ini. _Mansion _milik keluarga Kuchiki, keluarga suamiku. Namun harus aku lewat dengan berbaring di dalam kantung tidur dan aku hanya bisa menatap sayu cerahnya musim semi dengan wajah sendu. Bahkan atmosfer ceria musim semi yang biasanya kini tidak dapat aku rasakan. Hanya memori masa-masa yang sedih yang mendadak kembali berputar di benakku.

Aku kembali mengingat Rukia. Dia adikku. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dulu sekali, ketika aku masih hidup dan mencicipi bagaimana rasanya kehidupan dunia nyata. Aku dengan tubuhku yang lemah ini. Aku meninggal di dunia nyata, dan entah bagaimana, aku dikirim ke Inazuri bersama adikku.

Kehidupan ini rasanya semakin berat untuk dijalani. Aku menjadi tumpuan hidup adikku dan diriku sendiri. Tidak peduli bagaimana lemahnya tubuhku. Bahkan untuk hidup lama saja mungkin aku tidak dapat berharap lebih. Hingga suatu saat aku membuat pilihan yang salah. Aku merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terlintas di benakku untuk meninggalkan adikku seorang diri begitu saja. Semua rasa menderita yang kudera ini sudah membuatku buta.

Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan adikku. Kemudian aku dan adikku akan menjalani hidup di tempat yang berbeda sebagai dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal. Kemudian semua kejadian ini akan terlupakan, terkubur begitu saja dalam ingatanku seorang diri.

Namun alangkah berat pertimbangan yang aku buat. Aku tidak sanggup berbuat seperti itu. Bagiku adikku adalah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga yang aku miliki. Satu-satunya penyemangat yang membuatku selalu bertahan untuk hidup. Satu-satunya milikku yang tersisa. Aku tidak tega.

Aku berada dalam dilema. Apa yang seharusnya aku perbuat?

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan pertama. Aku tahu, kami akan berpisah. Namun aku yakin adikku akan lebih bahagia hidup dengan jalannya sendiri dibanding denganku. Maka dengan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk—yang aku bahkan tidak dapat mendeskripsikan dan menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata seperti apa rasanya—di dalam hatiku dan dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku meninggalkan adikku sendirian saat malam yang hening agar tak seorangpun tahu tentang hal ini. Aku tak kuasa ketika melihat wajah polosnya ketika aku menurunkannya dari gendonganku. Aku berdoa, semoga apa yang aku lakukan adalah benar. Semoga setelah ini adikku akan baik-baik saja.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku. Aku menatap wajah adikku sekali lagi, kemudian menguatkan hatiku. Aku melarikan diri. Entah kakiku ini akan membawaku melaju kemana. Aku hanya ingin berlari, melarikan diri dari segala kenyataan yang baru saja aku lakukan. Tetesan bening dari mataku semakin deras mengalir. Hingga membekas seperti aliran sungai kecil di kedua sisi tulang pipiku.

Hingga sekarang aku masih menyesali perbuatanku. Aku adalah orang yang jahat. Aku begitu egois. Aku bahkan merasa tidak pantas untuk dipanggil dengan panggilan 'kakak'. Aku lupa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan adikku. Aku lupa memikirkan bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian sedangkan adikku masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku dapat hanya berharap, semoga saja yang menemukan adikku adalah orang yang baik yang bersedia merawat adikku hingga kau tumbuh besar menjadi gadis yang kuat. Tidak sepertiku.

Tubuhku begitu lemah. Semakin lemah karena aku tiada henti mencari keberadaan adikku sekarang yang entah berada di mana. Aku merindukan adikku. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak bertemu dengannnya. Bahkan ketika Byakuya-sama memutuskan untuk menikahiku, hingga aku resmi menjadi istri Byakuya-sama, aku tidak pernah berhenti mencari adikku.

Aku tidak tahu penyakit apa yang sebenarnya menggerogoti tubuhku ini. Mungkin terlalu lelah. Mungkin rasa penasaran dan menyesal ini sudah berubah menjadi penyakit. Semakin dipikirkan, akan semakin sakit. Akibatnya penyakitku bertambah parah. Kadang kala ketika berjalan tubuhku ambruk dengan sendirinya. Kadang aku harus mengerahkan kekuatanku hanya sekedar untuk satu tarikan nafas. Apakah tubuhku ini sebegitu lemahnya?

Aku berhutang pada Byakuya-sama. Byakuya-sama benar-benar seseorang yang pengertian dan perhatian. Aku begitu beruntung menjadi istrinya. Namun kadang kala aku juga merasa kalau diriku ini sebenarnya terlalu merepotkan. Setiap hari Byakuya-sama memastikan apakah aku baik-baik saja, dan jika ia merasa penyakitku akan bertambah parah ia akan mengusahakan pengobatan untukku. Aku berhutang padanya, atas segala perawatan dan kasih sayang yang ia berikan pada raga yang tinggal menunggu rusak ini.

Aku rasa aku bahkan tidak dapat hidup tahan lama. Hidup bersama Byakuya-sama selama lima tahun merupakan saat-saat yang sangat ajaib bagiku. Byakuya-sama sudah berbuat terlalu banyak untukku. Seandainya kasih sayang adalah uang, maka aku sudah terlilit hutang besar padanya. Hidup bersama Byakuya-sama merupakan saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku. Aku merasa benar-benar akan hidup selamanya.

Seandainya aku dapat tinggal bertiga bersama adikku dan Byakuya-sama di rumah besar ini. Seandainya saja semuanya dapat berubah. Seandainya saja semua dapat berakhir dengan indah. Seandainya saja...

Tepat hari ini, sebelum kelopak bunga sakura pertama mekar, kondisi tubuhku semakin memburuk. Aku sedih. Bukan karena ragaku yang malang, namun karena aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan dirinya, lelaki yang duduk di sampingku kini. Suamiku, Byakuya-sama.

"Byakuya-sama," panggilku lirih. Lelaki itu menggenggam tanganku, kemudian aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Maukah Byakuya-sama mendengarkan permintaanku? Sekali ini saja."

Byakuya-sama memandang lembut ke arahku. "Apa itu, Hisana?"

Aku menarik nafas pelan. Aku memang sudah bertekad bahwa aku harus secepatnya mengatakan hal kecil mengganjal ini kepada Byakuya-sama. Aku harap dengan ini beban di hatiku segera lepas dan menghilang pergi, dan aku sudah tidak punya beban lagi untuk beranjak dari kehidupan ini. Aku lelah menghadapi semua rasa sakit ini. Rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Aku yakin bahwa dorongan yang sudah mengendap di hatiku inilah yang menahanku. Menopangku agar tetap kuat walaupun tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Namun sekali lagi aku berpikir, apakah jika beban ini sudah lepas itu berarti aku akan segera tenang? Jika beban ini adalah jangkarku agar tetap tinggal di kehidupan, kemudian apakah jika aku mengatakannya saat ini juga dan ketika beban ini lepas lantas aku juga akan _pergi_? Aku tahu, sekali lagi aku berbuat egois. Bahkan pada keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku masih memaksakan diri.

Aku merasakan hangat telapak tangan Byakuya-sama, lantas aku mulai membuka suara, "Byakuya-sama, tolong temukan adikku."

Selalu begitu. Setiap hari aku habiskan dengan mengharap dan mengharap akan bertemu dengan adikku suatu hari. Byakuya-sama hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunggu kalimat apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibirku.

"Byakuya-sama, tolong temukan adikku. Dan ketika kau menemukannya, jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku kakaknya..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Byakuya-sama mencoba memotong kalimat yang akan kuutarakan lebih jauh. Byakuya-sama seolah menyadari keadaanku sekarang ini.

Aku tetap bersikeras tidak ingin menghentikan kalimatku menggantung begitu saja. Aku segera kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku yang terputus setelah Byakuya-sama selesai berbicara, "Bagaimanapun juga, tolong lindungilah adikku dengan segenap kekuatanmu tanpa memberitahu kebenaran padanya...," pintaku. Terjadi jeda sejenak. Otakku yang sedang berusaha merangkai kata-kata, namun gagal aku hanya dapat berkata pelan, "Aku meninggalkan adikku."

"Hisana!" Byakuya-sama memanggilku dengan suara beratnya. Suaranya tegas, namun tetap hangat seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak, mulut ini rasanya tidak ingin menurut dengan isyarat Byakuya-sama yang seperti ingin memotong kalimatnya. "Aku tidak pantas memanggilnya 'adik'. Jadi tolong, aku mohon supaya ia dapat memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'kakak'...," lanjutku lirih.

Aku terdiam. Sudah cukup rasanya apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku sudah selesai mengutarakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan, _sebelum terlambat_.

"Kau lihat, bunga sakura itu sudah mekar." Pandangan Byakuya-sama tertuju pada sekuntum bunga sakura yang baru mekar di salah satu dahan pohon sakura besar yang dimaksud oleh Byakuya-sama. Aku tahu, Byakuya-sama mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku.

Sayup-sayup dari ekor mataku, aku melihat bunga sakura dari kejauhan. Sangat kecil, tapi cukup mudah ditangkap mata. Begitu mencolok, karena hanya kuntum itulah yang mekar sementara kuntum yang lain masih bermalas-malasan dalam kelopak hangat. Aku tidak tahu, Byakuya-sama memiliki mata yang begitu tajam dan jeli sehingga dapat menangkap keberadaan bunga tersebut.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dalam telapak tangan Byakuya-sama. Hangat. "Byakuya-sama... Maaf karena aku tidak dapat mengembalikan segala kasih sayang yang Byakuya-sama berikan kepadaku. Hidup dan tinggal bersama Byakuya-sama selama lima tahun belakangan bagaikan mimpi bagiku. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkan Byakuya-sama. Maaf karena aku begitu menyusahkan. Maaf...," kataku dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

Rasa tersiksa ini begitu menjerat. Meruntuhkan pertahanan tubuhku yang sudah aku tangguhkan dengan susah payah. Namun sia-sia, rasa sakit ini begitu menusuk di setiap inci bagian tubuhku. Pandanganku kabur. Aku memejamkan mataku. Samar-samar aku merasakan setitik buliran hangat merembes dari keluar dari sisi ekor mataku. Apakah itu airmata? Apakah kini aku sedang menangis?

"Byakuya-sama..." Dengan suara lirih aku memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

Pandangan mata Byakuya-sama melunak. Cahaya matanya perlahan melemah. Bola matanya yang sayu seolah sedih memandang ke arahku. Byakuya-sama jarang sekali terlihat bersedih bahkan hingga menangis. Tapi aku mengerti, dalam hatinya mungkin ia sedang berduka. Memalukan. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir yang kuyakini sebagai klimaksku, aku masih berani membuat Byakuya-sama bersedih.

Dengan pandangan mata yang samar, entah oleh air mata yang menggumpal semakin tebal atau karena kemampuan penglihatanku kini mulai melemah juga, aku berusaha meyakinkan diri dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku harus siap. Sekalipun itu dengan kemungkinan yang terburuk.

Beban sudah dilepas. Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan. Beban terpendam yang selama ini kusimpan di hati rasanya sudah lenyap, hilang begitu saja. Begitu pula dengan beban yang ada dalam jiwaku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menahan jiwaku agar tidak segera beranjak dari kehidupan ini.

Jangkar sudah diangkat. Inikah saatnya?

Dengan separuh nafas yang semakin lama semakin melemah ini, aku kembali meyakinkan diri. Aku yakin Byakuya-sama akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Rukia akan hidup bahagia setelah semua ini tuntas. Aku yakin, bahkan ada atau tanpa dirikupun, kuncup ddei kuncup bunga sakura di dahan itu akan terus bermekaran. Begitu pula dengan hidup ini. Dunia ini akan baik-baik saja, akan selalu berputar menurut porosnya.

Sekali lagi, seandainya mulut ini masih sanggup terbuka, sedikit saja aku ingin kembali mengucapkan terima kasihku untuk Byakuya-sama. Namun, tidak, aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat aku akan mengalami hal ini. Satu hembusan nafas lagi—yang terakhir—kemudian rasa sakit yang menjalari tiap pembuluh darahku ini akan sirna, dan aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tubuhku rasanya sudah tidak memiliki bobot lagi. Rasanya seperti melayang. Samar-samar dengan kemampuan pandangan mata yang sangat terbatas aku melihat Byakuya-sama menghela nafas lelah dan menundukkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Apa ini artinya aku sudah _tidak ada_?

Sayang sekali...

Seandainya aku mampu berbicara lagi, mungkin aku ingin bertanya, atau sekedar berbisik pelan, pada Byakuya-sama; _"Byakuya-sama, aku akan tetap abadi di hatimu, kan? Begitu pula sebaliknya..."_

Aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi aku ingin Byakuya-sama mengerti satu hal. Yaitu kita tidak akan pernah berpisah. Hanya sekedar yang _terlihat _dan yang _tidak terlihat_. Terasa begitu jauh, namun dekat. Karena kira memiliki sebuah ikatan yang akan bertahan walaupun raga ini sudah terkulai lemah tanpa isi.

_Aku ingin Byakuya-sama tahu, walaupun Byakuya-sama tidak dapat melihatku sekalipun, aku akan selalu mengetahui keadaan Byakuya sama. Karena aku selalu melihat Byakuya-sama, walaupun hanya dari kejauhan..._

**~End~**

**AN**: Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai tuntas. Sebuah karya sederhana untuk vivafest bulan September (_study chara_) sekaligus untuk mengobati kerinduan saya pada fandom Bleach. Secara keseluruhan saya hendak menceritakan keadaan Hisana setelah dia meninggalkan Rukia, kemudian saya ingin menceritakan tentang kematian Hisana dan bagaimana cara dia menghadapi rasa takutnya. Itu saja. :)

Walau awalnya agak kesulitan akhirnya cerita dengan _wordcounts_ yang sangat pas (minimal 1750 kan?) ini jadi juga. Hehehe.. Sekali lagi terima kasih! Saya akan senang sekali jika ada yang meninggalkan _review_.

P.s. Sebentar lagi lebaran kan? Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya untuk semua! :)

.

_**Review please! **_**:)**


End file.
